


The In-Between

by MsCheveley



Series: Kindred AU [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Robin (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Bat Brothers, Bat Family, Batfamily Feels, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2018-12-27 10:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 17,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12079350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsCheveley/pseuds/MsCheveley
Summary: "Life is what happens to you while you're busy making other plans." -John LennonA series of ficlets taking place after "Kindred." In a family of vigilantes, the mundane is never normal, and things never go as planned.





	1. You're Dead Again

**Author's Note:**

> These are not chronological. I wrote them as the inspiration occurred while working on the next long fic. Hope that doesn't make it confusing. Enjoy!
> 
> As always, comments or feedback of any kind is welcome.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family dinners can be awkward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set shortly after the final chapter of "Kindred."

“Run that by me again? I don't think I heard right. Did you just say everyone here has _died _before?”__

__An awkward pause filled the dining room in Wayne Manor as Madi’s gaze slowly circled around the table._ _

__Alfred cleared his throat. “Perhaps we should change the subject. This is hardly appropriate dinner conversation.”_ _

__Madi held up her hand in protest and shook her head. “No. Can of worms. Opened. Explain.” She turned to her husband, “You, too?”_ _

__Dick rubbed the back of his neck thinking murderous thoughts towards his younger siblings. “Well," he answered, "I was only clinically dead. And for only a couple of minutes.”_ _

__“But you let everyone believe you were dead for months. We even had a funeral,” Jason said. “That was a really jerky thing to do.”_ _

__“He had a good reason,” Stephanie came to his defense._ _

__“You're only defending him because you're a little faker too!” Tim said._ _

__“Hey!... Okay, true, but, technically, I _did _die. Clinically,” she argued.___ _

____Madi rubbed her temples. “Minus Jason, is that what we're talking about here? A few minutes where your hearts stopped beating and you required resuscitation?”_ _ _ _

____Another long pause followed her question._ _ _ _

____Jason sighed loudly and decided to bite the bullet. “So, you already know about me and my dip in the Lazarus pit. Cass here has taken a swim in it too. But she was only dead for a couple hours at most.”_ _ _ _

____“And I was resurrected by means of alien technology from Apokolips,” Damian supplied, “after being killed by my clone during one of my mother's tirades.”_ _ _ _

____Madi nodded dazed and looked to Bruce._ _ _ _

____“Hrn... Cave in during a fight with the Joker. A rare element called Dionesium,” Bruce responded._ _ _ _

____"Then there was the time everyone _thought _he was dead, but he was really just lost in time," Tim added. “ _I _haven't died. Neither has Alfred.”_____ _ _ _

________“Only by a miracle, Drake.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________His brothers and sister all turned and looked at the third Robin. “That's true, Timmy,” Jason said. “How is it you haven't died yet? You're so scrawny.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I'm not scrawny! I'm lean!” Tim protested. “And I'm badass. That's why I haven't died yet.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“But on the whole, Drake, you've had more close encounters than the rest of us.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I beg to differ.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“The Clench,” Dick started._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You lost your spleen in that unfortunate shishkabob incident,” Jason continued._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“My grandfather kicked you out of a window,” Damian added. “After he beat you to a pulp.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Assassin's tournament,” Cassandra supplied._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I hit you in the face with a brick,” Stephanie said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“That doesn't count!” Tim refuted._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Ahem!" Alfred's stern interjection halted the madness._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The rowdy group became quiet and looked down at their plates; Alfred's disapproving glower cowing them. The light scraping of silverware on china was the only sound heard as they continued eating in scolded silence._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________After a few minutes, an undignified snort of laughter punctuated the quiet. Everyone looked around to see who would dare laugh. Madi’s shoulders were shaking as tried to hold back, eventually failing. From behind her hands she said, “You know, when other people tell me their in-laws are weird, it takes everything I have to keep a straight face. Today just made that impossible.” She turned to Alfred. “I think you and I are the only normal ones here.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Alfred lost his hand once,” Tim said quietly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________“Tim!” _everyone yelled.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	2. License To Drive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rite of passage = Opportunity for revenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes places approximately two years after the end of "Kindred." In the state of New Jersey, one must be 17 to acquire a probationary driver's license.

“Come on, let's see it, Demon Spawn.”

“No.”

“Pleeeeeease.”

“Tt.”

“Just me. Let me see it, Little D.”

“No.”

“Damian! This is a rite of passage. Just hand it over.”

Damian heaved an annoyed sigh and glared at his family. “It means nothing. I've been driving since I was eight. This piece of plastic changes nothing.”

“Except now it's legal, Damian,” his father broke in. “You can now drive during the daytime as yourself.”

“I already do.”

“Without breaking the law. Or disobeying me.”

The youngest boy rolled his eyes. 

“Let us see it. Please. Pretty please. Please,” his sister-in-law begged.

“No.”

As one, the group of the huffed in disappointment. 

Jason stepped forward and pointed a finger at him. “Fine. We’ll do this the hard way. I still owe you for stealing my hood.”

“What? Are you going to fight me, Todd?”

Jason scratched his chin as he thought. “What were those eloquent words you used?”

Tim came beside Jason with a wry smile on his face. “We're serving notice. Day or night, when you least expect it, we're going to find it. And show it to everyone.”

Damian crossed his arms. “And this will prove what exactly?”

“That you should never mess with a Robin. Or your big brothers. Forewarned is forearmed, Damian,” Jason concluded.


	3. More Than You Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A routine take down goes horribly wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place two years after the end of "Kindred."

“You ready to have some fun, Red?”

“Absolutely, Red.”

It had been awhile since Jason and Tim had worked a case together. If everything went according to plan, tonight they would be gift wrapping a smuggling ring for the GCPD. 

“You go high, I go low?” Jason asked as him pulled his hood down and drew his guns. 

Tim extended his bo staff with a wicked smirk. “After you, my good sir.”

The two brothers descended from their hiding place raining vigilante justice and fury upon the criminals. They worked together in perfectly timed choreography. The warehouse erupted into confusion as the room filled with shouts, gunshots, and the whistling sound of Tim’s staff. Jason saw the grenade in his peripheral vision being tossed from above them.

“Tim! Gre-”

_BOOM! ___

__Jason could barely see through the smoke and dust that had been thrown into the air. He quickly switched to infrared and fired at the remaining smugglers; no longer caring about old promises. The blood was already pooling out from underneath the wooden pallet. _No. No-no-no-no-no-no. _He threw aside the debri to unearth his fallen brother.___ _

____A string of expletives left Tim's mouth as he grasped his leg. His thigh had been ripped open by a projectile, exposing shredded muscle and tissue. “It's to the bone, Red.”_ _ _ _

____“Stay still, Replacement,” Jason ordered, immediately going into action to control the bleeding, tying a tourniquet above the deep gash. It slowed the crimson river but didn't dam it. Tim’s skin was already waning from blood loss._ _ _ _

____“C-call Ba-”_ _ _ _

____He didn't need to finish the sentence. Jason was already hailing him. “Hood?” Bruce's gruff voice answered._ _ _ _

____“Red Robin is down. Send the car. Now.” Jason was trying to keep the panic out of his voice. He checked Tim’s pulse as he spoke; it was already irregular._ _ _ _

____Bruce only paused for a nanosecond before responding, “En route. Should Penny One be on standby or the beta site?”_ _ _ _

____“Beta site. Severe leg lac with blood loss. Probably a concussion too but the leg is priority.” Jason hesitated before adding, “Get Spoiler.” He disconnected the link before Bruce could ask anymore questions._ _ _ _

____“Hood?” Tim asked weakly._ _ _ _

____“Hang on, Red.” Jason busied himself with applying pressure to the wound. “How do you get yourself in these situations, huh? Is it your superpower?”_ _ _ _

____Tim laughed ruefully. “‘Apparently. Wo-would've preferred s’thing cooler. Like... elemental transmutation.”_ _ _ _

____Jason barked out a harsh laugh. “Only you would pick such a nerdy superpower.”_ _ _ _

____“S’pr’tcl,” Tim slurred and his eyes closed._ _ _ _

____Jason lightly slapped Tim’s cheek leaving a bloodied handprint. “Hey! Stay with me. The car will be here soon, and then we're going to get you stitched up. Tell me about your latest project.”_ _ _ _

____“S’n’thing. Alg’rithm. But... know th’ next thing.”_ _ _ _

____“What's that?”_ _ _ _

____Tim snorted. “Better ‘rmor. ‘N ‘nsulation. S’cold n’here.”_ _ _ _

____Jason looked up at Tim's face. He was too pale. “Yeah, it's cold in here,” he said even though it wasn't. It was summer in Gotham. The warehouse was anything but cold._ _ _ _

____“Liar.”_ _ _ _

____Before Jason could respond, he heard the roar of the Batmobile outside and footsteps running their direction. Damian skidded to stop in front of them._ _ _ _

____“You idiot!” he yelled at Tim._ _ _ _

____“Sup, Re-place-ment?” Tim replied, carefully enunciating the word. He turned to back to Jason. “Ya know, we're all jus’ re-place-ments? Yer one. I one. Hez one.”_ _ _ _

____The two brothers lifted their wounded comrade carefully and carried him to the black car; gently laying him in the reclined passenger seat. Jason jumped into the other seat to resume holding pressure on his leg._ _ _ _

____“The autopilot is already set, Hood. Site B has been advised and is awaiting your arrival. I'll take care of things here,” Damian told him as the roof hatch closed._ _ _ _

____The car roared to life again, rushing towards Leslie Thompkins’ clinic. It was closer than the cave. Every heartbeat counted now._ _ _ _

____“Jason?” Tim asked, using his name now that they were alone. “Take off... your hood. Need to... say s’thing. Want to... see yer face.”_ _ _ _

____He was going to argue but instead quickly yanked the red helmet off. He tried not to notice the bloody handprints smeared on it as he tossed it to the floor._ _ _ _

____“What is it, Tim?”_ _ _ _

____“Take care... of them.”_ _ _ _

____“What the hell?”_ _ _ _

____Tim’s breathing was ragged now. “Take care of them. Bruce’ll get dark... Push people ‘way. He'll need you... Dick has Madi, but he'll still... blame hi’self... Dami’ll say doesn't care. But does... H’l b’angry. Cass. Love Cass... Steph, my Steph... Be there. Don't let’er be island.” He gasped; struggling to stay lucid._ _ _ _

____“Shut up, Tim!”_ _ _ _

____“Always thought I’d go’na hail of fiery missiles or s’thin.” His breath caught._ _ _ _

____“Tim stay with me!”_ _ _ _

____“Take care... of them, Jay.” His eyes rolled back and his chest stopped expanding._ _ _ _

____Jason felt for a pulse and screamed profanely. He began compressions, feeling ribs crack underneath his palms. He wasn't aware when they arrived at the clinic, and the roof slid open again. He just kept counting and yelling and compressing. It was Bruce who pulled Jason away so the staff could take Tim inside._ _ _ _

____He fought against Bruce at first; desperate to stay with his brother. But Bruce held onto him. He held him as the scream became a choked sob. Jason collapsed onto the pavement in anguish. Bruce whispered the words he needed to hear but still ripped apart his soul. He tried to push his father away, but Bruce’s hold was firm._ _ _ _

____***_ _ _ _

______Take care of them, Jay._ _ _ _ _ _

______Jason jerked awake. The hard chair of the waiting area had found a new spot to cramp. He looked around the cramped room. The rest of the family had arrived when he'd dozed off. He cursed. He'd fallen asleep during a time like this. _Yeah, I'm doing a great job, Timmy. _____ _ _ _ _

________Everyone had formed small groups for comfort. Cassandra was sitting on the floor with Stephanie’s head in her lap. She was running her fingers through the blonde girl’s hair who was staring blankly into the distance. Barbara was seated next them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Dick and Madi were sitting across from him. Her head was resting on his shoulder and his resting on top of hers. They leaned on each other for support. Damian sat next to Dick. To the untrained eye, he was sitting normally, but Jason saw how his body was listing slightly towards Dick and their elbows were touching on the arm rest. The small contact grounding Damian in his anxiety._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Bruce and Alfred stood in a corner. His cowl was pulled back, and Jason could see a new darkness in his eyes. Another son. Another soldier. He pushed himself out of the chair to join them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Anything?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Alfred shook his head. “How are you, dear boy?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I... I don't know.” _Numb. I'm numb. _“I’m sorry I fell asleep.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Nonsense. It's been an exhausting night. No here faults you,” Alfred said. The “for anything” was implied._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Jason nodded. “I'm going to step outside for a minute. Will you let me know if something changes?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Of course.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He made sure his domino mask was securely in place, then stepped out. The door opened onto a secluded corner of the back alley. The twilight sky still held a few stars._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The numbness was slipping away and was being replaced with a gnawing pit in his stomach. It felt like a hungry void trying to swallow him whole. He wanted to break something; to rip it apart the way his insides felt. A guttural cry was wrenched from his lips as his fists collided over and over again with the metal dumpster._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________A gentle but firm hand was pressed against his back. Jason wheeled around with his fist raised. Green eyes didn't flinch, and the same hand covered his fist._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“It's okay, Jason,” Madi said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“It's not okay!” he raged at her. She still didn't flinch. “Tim’s… Tim…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“You're right; it's not okay,” she said calmly. “And we don't know yet.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Jason sunk to the ground against a brick wall. “It should've been me.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“No! It shouldn't be any of you,” Madi scolded him, then more gently she asked, “Do you want to talk?” Jason shook his head. “Do you want to be alone?” He shook his head again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Without another word, she came and sat down beside him. They stared up at the sky watching the color change from navy blue to periwinkle to the sky blue that heralded the morning. The metal door beside them scraped open, and Dick stepped out. The white lenses of his mask were gone, revealing tired blue eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The two friends on the ground looked up at him. The normally confident posture of Nightwing had been replaced by that of a battle-weary veteran._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Is there news?” Madi asked her husband. Dick nodded and helped her to her feet. He grabbed Jason and hauled him to a standing position. Without a word, Dick enveloped them both tightly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Jason felt his older brother’s shoulders shaking as the tears silently flowed out of him. He wanted to push away and run; flee from the emotions that were going to consume him. _Take care of them. _Jason let his own begin to stream. The three of them stood in a tight embrace, supporting one another.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“He's awake,” Dick finally managed to say. “Tim's awake.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________***_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Tim had always been smaller than the rest of them in some shape or form. When he'd become Robin, he'd only been thirteen. He was youngest of the family; Nightwing’s little brother. Cassandra had intimidated him despite being physically smaller. She’d made him feel off balance when she'd entered the family. Then Damian came along. He'd been younger and shorter, but still, Tim felt overshadowed. Damian had become Robin and left Tim feeling without a place in the family. Jason came back bigger than ever, in every way possible. Older, taller, broader, his personality larger than life._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Even now a grown man, Tim had a leaner build than the rest of them and was slightly shorter than Dick; making him the shortest of the men in the family. Villains often underestimated his strength and fighting capabilities, but they only made the mistake to trifle with him once._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Now, attached to monitors with skin almost matching the white sheet he laid under, Tim looked fragile. His eyes fluttered when he felt the hand on his brow._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Mm. Hi,” he said as Stephanie bent down and kissed his forehead. “My head hurts. Was there another brick?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“You're going to feel bad for a while, Timmy,” she whispered._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“No names in the field, Steph,” he murmured. His eyes squinted as he tried to focus. “You're pretty.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“And you're drugged.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Mm, probably. Cause everything either hurts or feels like it weighs a hundred pounds.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Stephanie combed his hair with her fingers. “Dr. Thompkins is talking to Bruce and Alfred right now. When she comes back we'll ask about more pain meds.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“‘Kay,” Tim said and closed his eyes. “Where's Jason?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“He's here. Do you want me to get him?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Tim gave a minute shake of his head. “Later. I'm tired.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Stephanie kissed his forehead again. “Rest up, Nerd Wonder. The whole family is here when you're ready.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________***_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Does he know?” Bruce asked Dr. Thompkins._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________She pushed up her glasses and glanced back at the young man she just finished hours operating on. “I don't know how much he understood. When he woke up from the anesthesia he asked, but I didn't go into detail. It's too soon.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“It is too soon,” Bruce agreed. “We won't know the true extent of the damage until he has a chance to heal.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“I meant because of his mental state; he's still groggy. But, yes, it is too soon to know what the lasting effects will be. However, Red Robin will be out of commission for a long time. He's not going to bounce back quickly from this.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Bruce and Alfred looked over her shoulder to where he lay. “Thank you, Leslie,” Alfred said. “Thank you for saving our boy.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________She patted her old friend’s arm. “If he's still stable in the next five hours, you can take him home,” Dr. Thompkins promised and left the room._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Bruce and Alfred joined Stephanie at Tim’s bedside._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________***_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Hey, Timbo.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Tim put down his tablet and smiled when he saw Jason. “Hey, yourself,” he greeted his new visitor. He'd been home at the manor for two days and boredom was already hitting him hard._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Jason was relieved to see his coloring had returned to normal. The only clue something was amiss were the darker than normal circles under his eyes from anemia and the wheelchair next to the bed. He sat down in it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“How you feeling?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Better. Bored. Ribs hurt. Leg hurts.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Do you need something for it?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Tim gave Jason a pointed look. They all tried to avoid pain meds. It was too easy to build up a tolerance. “I only said that because I knew you were going to ask. Not because I need anything. How are you doing?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Jason looked down. “I'm good. I'm sorry I haven't been by since they brought you home. I just... you know.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Tim nodded. “I know... It wasn't your fault, Jason.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“That's what everyone keeps telling me.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Well, they're right. You should listen. If anything, you saved my life.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He kept staring at the floor. “No, Dr. Thompkins did.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Shut up, Jason. You did. Accept it and move on.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Jason finally looked up to see Tim smiling at him. “Are you going to be okay?” he asked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________His smile faded slightly. It was a subject everyone else had been tiptoeing around since he'd been told the extent of the damage to his leg. On some level, Tim had known as soon as he'd seen the shredded mess of his thigh. He was scheduled to see a neurosurgeon the next day to discuss options to repair the nerve damage. Dr. Thompkins’ main concern had been to stop the bleeding and get his heart beating again. The mangled muscle and nerves were beyond her specialty._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“I will be,” Tim said. “I see a specialist tomorrow. We'll see if they can put me back together.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“What's your cover story?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Epic wipeout while mountain biking abroad. Rural hospital. Too difficult to get records.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Good one. Come up with it yourself?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Madi.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Jason scoffed. “It's scary how good she's gotten at this stuff.” After a minute, he asked, “How's Steph?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“She's fine. A little shaken up still, but okay... And you?” Tim inquired._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He inhaled shakily. “Tim, what the hell, man?” Jason asked rhetorically shaking his head. He leaned forward and put his head in his hands. “I have new nightmare material thanks to you. That was the single worst thing you have ever done to me.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“I thought it was a great bonding experience.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“You ass! And what was that about, huh? Asking me to take care of everyone?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Tim grew quiet and donned a serious expression. “Because they would need you, Jason, if something were to happen to me. Things would fall apart without you around.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“You're full of crap.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“ _You're _full of crap. The only reason I'm even here is because Bruce lost it when you died. This family needs an anchor.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“We have one. It's Alfred.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“But who's Alfred's? You are more important than you give yourself credit for; you ground our family. I said what I said because you need to know it. If I had died, you would’ve been the only one strong enough to keep us together.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“I still think you're full of it. They would do fine with me.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“No, I know them. Stephanie would be angry at Bruce. She would blame him for keeping me in the game instead of forcing me take that scholarship to Ivy. She’d let all her old rage win over, and she'd go dark. Bruce would throw himself into Batman and push everyone away. Again. Damian would suffer the most. He'd grow up without a mother or a real father. Dick would isolate himself away in Bludhaven. He'd become a festering pile of self-blame and probably drive Madi away. Cassandra would lose the only loving environment she's ever known. I don't want to imagine how she might react. Alfred would watch it all happen, and it'd finally break him.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Jason listened to Tim describe a world where he had died, and Jason had left the family. “And what about me?” Jason asked. “If I didn't stick around, what would happen to me?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“You'd probably do fine, Jason. You're a survivor. You'd probably put together another merry band of outlaws and go save the world or something. But _they _wouldn't be okay without you.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Dammit, Tim,” Jason said, gruffly swiping at his eyes. “Just don't die, okay?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	4. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their double date has an unexpected finale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set two months after the end of "Kindred."

“Over here! Look this way! Just one more!”

Dick and Madi Grayson smiled politely at the cameras for a few seconds more before continuing on their way. A few feet ahead of them, Tim Drake was enduring the same thing with his girlfriend Stephanie Brown. 

“Can we get one with all four of you together?”

This was their least favorite part of their obligatory public appearances. The two couples didn't frequent the socialite scene often, but when they did the media went crazy. Especially if they were out on a double date like tonight. 

“Who designed your cane, Madi?”

She and Stephanie grinned at each other. They had spent an afternoon supergluing crystals to the cane she would be using for the next several weeks. Stephanie had outdone herself; it looked like a work of art. If she was going to hobble around, at least she would do it in style.

“Can I trouble you for a quick word before the show starts?” 

Madi’s smile fell into a scowl when she heard the reporter’s voice. Vicki Vale was _not _one of her favorite people. Her husband noticed her expression and squeezed her hand. She forced a polite smile back onto her lips.__

__“A quick word,” Dick answered; his affected smile never faltering. “I don't want to tire my wife out before we even get inside.”_ _

__“Of course,” Vicki said magnanimously. “It's your first big public appearance since the accident, Madi. You look great. How are you feeling?”_ _

__Barely a week after their wedding, Madi had been struck by a vehicle during her morning run. Five surgeries, three weeks in the hospital, countless screws placed her bones, and two months of physical therapy later, Madi was finally starting to regain her strength. Tonight was a rare night out._ _

__“Great. I still have a long way to go, but I have no complaints,” she responded._ _

__“Any plans for the future?”_ _

__“Eventually take our honeymoon,” Dick laughed. “Still haven't gotten around to it. Everything happened so quickly, and you know the rest of the story, Vicki.” His mouth was still smiling, but his eyes managed emit an icy chill that would have made Mr. Freeze cold. The fleeting look of disdain was gone as quickly as it came._ _

__Vicki’s plastic facade cracked ever so slightly. “Some place romantic planned? A secluded island getaway?”_ _

__“Nope,” Madi said flatly. She had no intentions of discussing anything personal with this parasite. “Nowhere you'd expect.”_ _

__The two blondes silently engaged in a battle of wills. Dick half expected Madi to club Vicki over the head with her bedazzled cane. He took his wife by the elbow. “Alright, that's all for now, Vicki. We need to go inside.”_ _

__“Enjoy the show,” she said as the couple walked away._ _

__“I hate her,” Madi grumbled to Dick as they walked into the theatre and were handed programs by the ushers. The Martha Wayne Arts Foundation was sponsoring a performance of “Tristan und Isolde.”_ _

__He kissed her forehead. “I know, but play nice.”_ _

__“Maybe she'll walk past me later, and I can trip her with my cane. You know, accidentally.”_ _

__Dick chuckled and shook his head. “You've been hanging out with Steph too much. She's starting to rub off on you.”_ _

__“You say that like it's a bad thing,” Stephanie jested, poking Dick in the ribs. She linked her arm through Madi’s. “I happen to think I've been a positive influence on her. Don't you, Tim?”_ _

__Tim’s attention was directed at his cellphone on which he was furiously typing an email. “Hm?” he asked absently. “Sure.” Exasperated, Stephanie grabbed the offending device and stuffed it down her dress. “Hey! I was using that!” Tim protested trying to discreetly reach for his phone._ _

__Stephanie swatted his hands away. “You can have it back later. It's date night. No work. If I have to sit through the opera, then you do too.”_ _

__Madi rolled her eyes as they took their seats in the private box. Not everyone grew up listening to arias or learned to appreciate the skill in a coloratura voice. For many, opera was nails on a blackboard, but to Mad it was the sound of home. “Give it a chance, Steph. But if you get too bored, spying on people with the binoculars is always fun.”_ _

__The familiar A note vibrated through the auditorium as the orchestra tuned, signaling the start of the performance. Goosebumps filled Madi’s skin as the sailor began to sing of Irish maidens, earning Isolde’s ire. Dick noticed to rapture on his wife’s face and knew the media frenzy had been worth it. By the second act, even Tim and Stephanie were enthralled by the story of the forbidden lovers._ _

__As the couple embraced during their clandestine rendezvous, the theatre began to rumble. It started as a slight vibration and grew to a worrisome tremor._ _

__“Is it another earthquake?” Stephanie asked gripping Tim’s hand._ _

__The answer to her question came in the form of vines exploding up from the stage floor sending splinters of wood like missiles into the audience._ _

__“Worse,” Tim answered. “It's Poison Ivy.”_ _

__Greenery twisted and wound its way throughout the space cutting off exits. It climbed up the walls and blocked retreat for higher levels. They were all trapped. In the center of the stage the deadly beauty emerged from the heart of the green beast._ _

__“Welcome, you elite of Gotham,” she said with a flourish. “Are you enjoying the show?”_ _

__“What do you want, Ivy?” a brave soul yelled._ _

__She sneered. “The only thing you fat windbags won't do. I tried to be nice this time. I warned you that if you didn't stop with their toxic ways there would be repercussions. Well, I'm here to make good on my word.”_ _

__With their exit cut off, the three vigilantes had limited options. “You wouldn't happen to be wearing a suit under the suit?” Dick asked._ _

__“No,” Tim said. “You?”_ _

__Dick shook his head. “Steph?”_ _

__Stephanie lifted the skirt of her dress to reveal a leg holster with extendable baton attached to it. “A lady is always prepared. Madi?”_ _

__Dick’s head swiveled back to his wife in suspicion. With a smirk, she unscrewed the handle from her cane to reveal a hollow shaft; out slid a pair of her husband's eskrima. He kissed her. “I take back what I said. Hang out with Steph as much as you want.”_ _

__Tim called in for backup. “RR to Penny One. We have a situation. Ivy’s decided to crash the performance, and we're not properly attired.”_ _

__“I'll have a care package delivered to you shortly. Until then, discretion is the operative word,” Alfred's piercing gaze was evident through the holo-projection of Tim’s watch._ _

__“Aaaaah!”_ _

__“I'm not waiting. I'm moving in,” said Stephanie as she looked over the edge. Ivy was singling out CEO’s in the audience and imprisoning them in thorny branches. She kicked off her heels hopped over the barrier, effortlessly landing from the twenty foot drop and sprinted away to aid the panicking crowd._ _

__A second later the smell of charred wood filled their nostrils and one of auditorium entrances burst open. The silhouette of a lean teenage boy with glowing red eyes could be seen in the doorway. A split second later, he was gone in a gust of air; moving in a blur throughout out the space. Parcels were found at their feet and the exit of to their box cleared. Then the youngster could be seen freeing people from Ivy’s choking vines._ _

__The masked visage of Robin appeared behind the curtain shrouding the doorway of their seats. “Are you going to watch or be useful?” he said. “Let's go.”_ _

__Dick scooped up Madi in his arms and carried her out into the lobby. “So much for a romantic evening,” he said with smile._ _

__“In here,” Tim called, motioning them into an empty maintenance room._ _

__The two brothers quickly stripped out of their tuxedos and slipped into their uniforms. Madi packed away their civilian clothes for safe keeping. Dick, now in full Nightwing regalia slowly opened the door and checked the hall. People were beginning to stream out of the auditorium and flee to the exits; no one was looking their way._ _

__“Let's go,” he said, and they quickly filed out. Screams could still be heard inside the theatre. “Let me get Madi out of here, then I'll join you in there.”_ _

__“No,” Madi said, pushing her husband toward the fray. “I'll be fine. Go!”_ _

__“I love you,” he mouthed as he ran off behind Tim. “Robin, what's your status?”_ _

__His younger brother’s annoyance was clear through the comm link. “I'm on the mezzanine trying to get these imbeciles to leave, but they would clearly rather become compost!”_ _

__Dick fought down a laugh. Sometimes this Robin forgot how intimidating he was to civilians. Damian could be nearly as scary as Batman now that he had finally had his growth spurt and was packing on the muscle. He was certainly the polar opposite to Dick’s lighthearted first incarnation._ _

__“Try smiling, Robin.”_ _

__“Who's on Ivy?” Tim asked, the sound of him hacking through the plants in the background._ _

__“Nobody,” Damian answered._ _

__“Is Spoiler suited up? She can get close.”_ _

__“Spoiler is directing foot traffic. Nobody is taking care of Ivy,” Damian said again._ _

__“Somebody needs to move on Poison Ivy before she decides to release a toxin,” Dick insisted._ _

__Damian grunted in frustration. “ _Somebody _is taking care of it! Enough with the Abbott and Costello routine! Nobody, if you read me, do what you're doing more quickly!”___ _

____The teen from earlier landed next to Dick allowing him to see the stylized S on his chest. “Hi!” he said with a big grin. “Nobody’s cloaked so you can't see her. She's sneaking up on Ivy. Don't worry, she's got this.”_ _ _ _

____Dick stood back stunned as red beams blazed from his eyes, cutting through the weeds to clear another path. He hadn't seen Jonathan Kent in ages, and he certainly hadn't expected to see him tonight. Dick shook his head to clear it and charged into the still thick crowd to join his colleagues in helping evacuate the petrified patrons._ _ _ _

____Ivy was furious at the interference in her plan. The morally bankrupt tycoons had gathered to indulge in the fine arts all while ignoring their global responsibilities. They could have chosen to lead by example, go green. Instead they continued their frivolous existence with no thought to their carbon footprint. Tonight, she was going make an example of them._ _ _ _

____She suddenly felt lightheaded and looked around for her assailant. The actors and orchestra had fled leaving her the main attraction on the stage. The faintness changed to a shooting pain in her head. “Where are you?” Ivy hissed. “I'll make you claw your own eyes out for this!”_ _ _ _

____“Lady, you have a real problem.”_ _ _ _

____Ivy turned around to face a ghost and another pulse of energy swept through her body, this time blasting apart the vines that draped had themselves languidly across her. Ivy screamed and was overwhelmed by the mysterious force, falling unconscious._ _ _ _

____“Superboy! Gotta a package for Arkham if you don't mind!” Maya Ducard called turning off the stealth mode of her suit. “Ready for pick-up!” The blue blur sped over to where Ivy had collapsed in a pile. The next second, they both were gone._ _ _ _

____“Well, that was fun,” Stephanie said as she came up beside Tim. “And I thought the opera would be boring.”_ _ _ _

____***_ _ _ _

____A few hours later the group sat around the table in the Wayne Manor kitchen drinking tea and hot chocolate, nibbling on Alfred's cookies. Damian wanted to crawl under the table. He sensed embarrassment was imminent. There was a reason he kept these two worlds separate. The last thing he wanted was his brothers and his friends swapping stories of his less than stellar performances._ _ _ _

____“So, what brought you kids out to Gotham today?” Tim asked. “Play date?”_ _ _ _

____“Tt,” Damian scoffed. “You should be grateful they were here, Drake. Ducard and Kent saved your incompetent a-”_ _ _ _

____“Language, Master Damian,” Alfred chastised mildly as he refilled empty tea cups._ _ _ _

____“Yeah, ‘language,’ Damian,” Maya teased, her hazel eyes sparkling._ _ _ _

____Damian glowered at her from behind his cup of chamomile. Maya simply grinned back at him. That smile was one thing he secretly liked about her company. It was an unspoken game they would play; she would stop at nothing until she finally got him to return it. The more he scowled at her; the brighter her light would shine on him. When he finally did smile back, seeing the expression of delight on her face was worth enduring the torture she had inflicted on him._ _ _ _

____“We came out to try and convince Damian to join us,” Jon said. “But he's being hard headed as usual. Maybe you guys can talk some sense into him.”_ _ _ _

____“It's none of their business, Kent!”_ _ _ _

____Damian caught Madi's eye across the table. She was taking in the scene before her with amusement. Jon Kent had haphazardly revealed his identity to her; without thinking about its consequences. Now, she knew who Superman was. To be fair, Jon had probably assumed she already knew given the close relationship between their families. He sighed._ _ _ _

____“Join what them for what?” Madi asked._ _ _ _

____“The Teen Titans, Mrs. Grayson,” Jon answered._ _ _ _

____Stephanie squealed and clapped her hands. “Oh, that's a great idea! You should totally join.”_ _ _ _

____“That's what _we _told him,” Maya said. “But Mr. I Am The Night, Jr says it not for him.”___ _ _ _

______Dick frowned at Damian. “Why not, Little D? It'd be good for you to get out of Gotham once in awhile. Experience working with other people.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Besides,” added Tim, “you need to represent. All of us have done it. It's tradition. Teen Titans isn't complete without a Robin on the roster.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Aren't you guys based in San Francisco?” asked Madi. Maya and Jon nodded. “Definitely then. You should join.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Damian set his cup down and breathed deeply. He couldn't believe this was happening. “I've already fulfilled my duty as the token Robin. When Drake went on his walkabout. Remember, Drake? And as I recall everyone was all too eager for your return. You already lead the Titans. I believe that should satisfy the quota.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______His time with the Teen Titans had only lasted a few weeks, and he'd felt like an outsider the entire time. He'd merely been a substitute. Damian didn't like teams outside of his family. He knew he was socially awkward, and whenever he was around other people it became glaringly apparent. It was as if someone turned on a neon on sign highlighting all the ways he differed from other people. Within the family, he was accepted; no matter what._ _ _ _ _ _

______The truth was, Damian didn't want to be rejected again._ _ _ _ _ _

______Dick sensed this was the reason and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. “Ah, Dames, it'd be different this time. It's a new group. They don't have history with any of us. Give it a shot.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Come on, Damian. It'll be like old times!” Jon said and pumped his fist in the air. “Super Sons back in action!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Excuse me, but Damian and I made a pretty good team ourselves,” Maya broke in. “We kidnapped you together.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Madi laughed out loud. “Oh, my gosh! That sounds like a good story. Please, tell me!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Maya grinned wider as Damian face palmed. “Okay, so Damian gets it in his head that Jon is a threat to every living thing and needs to be restrained...”_ _ _ _ _ _


	5. Closure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barbara and Dick finally talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This conversation happens about six months after the events of "Kindred."

"Hey there, Boy Wonder.”

Barbara Gordon landed silently on the rooftop where Dick Grayson perched. He didn't give her a backwards glance. They hadn't spoken in months, not since their last rooftop conversation before his wedding. Nightwing and Batgirl hadn't crossed paths in the night, and their daytime personas had stayed occupied in their chosen sectors.

“You're a long way from Burnside, Batgirl,” Dick said, carefully keeping his voice neutral. 

“How've you been?” Barbara tried again. She didn't like the way things had been left between them. It felt unresolved. “How’s, um…your wi-”

“Lady Gray?” Dick cut in, supplying her with the code name designated for his wife. “She's good. You'll be happy to know that Spoiler has been teaching her self-defense; Black Bat too when she's in town. You know, so she's not a… how did you put it… a pathetic, defenseless piece of ass.”

“Nightwing, I'm sorry. I never should have said that.” It hadn't been her finest moment. 

“Damn right.” He finally looked over at her. “Why are you in Bludhaven? I appreciate the apology, but I doubt that's why you're here.”

Barbara sighed. She hated that despite their history, it had boiled down to this; cold professionalism. She also hated there was no one to blame but herself. When the reporter had asked her about her ex’s new girlfriend, digging for a scoop, she'd originally brushed it off. Dick’s relationships never lasted long. But then Barbara had seen the way he looked at her, and the green-eyed monster reared its ugly head.

She said things, hurtful things, about a woman she never even tried to get to know. There was no denying he was happy. He looked good; better than she'd seen him in a long time. Married life agreed with him even though it had been a rough beginning for them. That was another twist of guilt.

Barbara knew how painful physical therapy could be. She'd done it. And granted Madi hadn't lost the use of her legs like she had, but her recovery had been arduous nonetheless. Madi might have appreciated a friend who could empathize. Instead, she done everything in her power to make Madi feel inferior from the minute they'd met. 

Batgirl was ashamed of Barbara Gordon. 

“I've been on the trail of a hacktivist for the last week. I finally tracked him down to Bludhaven,” she answered. “I thought since this is your precinct and all, I should come say hello first. Maybe ask if you want to come along.”

It was an olive branch. Dick could recognize it for what it was. If she was making the effort, he wasn't going to slap her hand away. “Okay. Let's go severe his connection.”

***

“Ow! Ow! I'm gonna sue for unnecessary roughness! You hear me? You spandex wearing @&$%#!”

The man was yelling profanities from behind his cupped hands which were unsuccessfully trying to stop the flow of blood coming from his nose.

Dick wrenched the perpetrator's hands away from his face and secured them behind his back with a ziptie. “You were evading arrest. It was acceptable force.” He turned back to Barbara, “Are you about done with his computer? We need to go before BPD shows up. They're not always friendly face to face. This isn't Gotham.” The strobing lights of the squad cars was almost to the building.

“Would you like to do this too?” Barbara asked through clenched teeth. “You're so good at everything.”

“Am I caught in the middle of a lover’s quarrel?” the perp spat out. “Nightwing and Batgirl? That's too good.”

“Shut up!” Barbara and Dick yelled.

Barbara finished sending the evidence to Detective Svoboda and a back up to herself. “I'm done. Let's go.”

They watched from a high perch as the hacktivist was arrested based on their anonymous tip and then swung away to a quieter rooftop. Any of the goodwill either had been feeling before was now gone.

“What the hell is your problem, BG?!”

“I said I had him! You didn't need to break his nose!”

Dick rolled his eyes and threw up his hands in disgust. “Control! Control! Control! That's all that matters to you!”

“At least I have some!”

Dick glared at her. “You know the real reason you and I never worked, BG? It's because everything always had to be on your terms.”

“That is not true,” she seethed.

He started to tick off examples on his fingers. “I poured my heart out to you. Do you know how hard was to put myself out there? But you pretended to be asleep. You couldn't even give me the decency of having an honest discussion about it. And you always held it against me for leaving Gotham for the Titans.”

“You ran away. Instead of working it out with B, you ran off and hardly ever came back.”

“Come back to what?" he asked incredulously. "I'd been replaced. B didn't need me around. You never gave me any indication to hope. As far as I was concerned, there wasn't anything left for me in Gotham.”

“You came back eventually. When you were running again.”

“Right," Dick drawled out the word sarcastically. "When I got my heart stomped on again. Never mind that Little Wing had died not long before that, and B was a mess. Maybe I’d realized how much I needed my family. Maybe they needed me. I tried to be there for you too, BG, and you pushed me away.”

“I was still dealing with being shot. My head was a mess back then.”

“I know. And I respected that,” Dick said. “You know, the biggest mistake I ever made was falling for you. Because it was an endless cycle of me waiting for you to want me, being together until you found a reason to push me away, and then regretting you'd done it. Rinse and repeat.”

“That's not true,” Barbara protested.

“Really? How many times did we break up before we got engaged? I lost count, BG. And even after that, we didn't learn. We thought keeping it casual was the answer. But the real reason you said no strings was so you'd always have an easy out.”

“You changed,” Barbare said defensively. “You did things I didn't think you were capable of. How could ever trust you after that? I didn't know who you were.”

An smirthless laughed escaped Dick’s mouth. “Which things are you referring to? When I was suddenly responsible for a grieving ten year old boy and the wellbeing of an entire city? Or was it when I was kidnapped and used as a living bomb? How about when-”

“You made me believe you were dead? Or when you teamed up with a murdering thief while working for an international criminal organization? Or how about running away? Again?”

Dick took a deep breath to suppress the rage bubbling up in his throat. “You're incredible, you know that?” he said quietly. He clenched and unclenched his fists to expend the fury in his system. “I'm going to say this once. So you better listen… I'm _through _apologizing for that. No one ever asks me what it was like for me. To be a ghost. Not knowing when or if I'll ever see my family again. I died a little every day. The only thing I wanted was to come home. But I did what I _had to do _to protect the people I love. Same thing with the Parliament of Owls. They would've killed Robin. Maybe I made some mistakes along the way, but I will _never _regret taking care of my family.”______

______“Nightwing, I'm-” Barbara started._ _ _ _ _ _

______He held up his hand to stop her. “As for running away to New York? After everything, I needed some time and space to clear my head. The Titans understood what I had gone through. They gave me the support I needed to find myself again and start fresh. But I couldn't go back to Gotham. I needed my own place. Somewhere with no shadows of the past lurking around every corner.” He shook his head. “You never got that because you never tried. You were too busy trying to dictate terms that I could never live up to.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Barbara’s heart pounded. Everything he'd said was true. She'd come here looking for resolution, but she hadn't expected it to end like this. She'd always imagined a world where they'd be in each other's lives._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Dick, I-”_ _ _ _ _ _

______He was already backing away from her. “Goodbye, Barbara,” Dick said with finality before diving off the ledge._ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like the friction between Dick and Barbara was never addressed well in "Kindred." I wanted to give them some history as well as expound on the events that I cherry picked for this AU.


	6. Dates and Dashes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The life of the dead is placed in the memory of the living."  
> \- Marcus Tullius Cicero

“Will you come with me somewhere?”

Madi put down her book and looked at her husband. He'd been acting strange all day; subdued. Normally, he was a study of perpetual motion. “Of course. Do I need to change?”

It was the only spring but already the weather had turned hot and muggy. She'd been lounging around in a breezy cotton dress with her blonde waves tied in a knot on top of her head to combat the heat. “No, what you've got on is fine.” Dick extended his hand to help her from the sofa.

She didn't ask any questions as they descended down the flights of stairs to their car. When he took the exit for Gotham, her curiosity peaked higher but she still refrained. They turned onto an unfamiliar road on the outskirts of the city and came to a stop in front of a wrought iron fence. The mystery was solved.

“It was today, wasn't it?” she asked softly.

He nodded. “Last year was so crazy with meeting you, the case and assassination attempts, then getting married, and everything that happened after that it slipped past me. I feel like a horrible son.”

She placed a hand on his cheek. “You're human.”

Dick took her hand and kissed her palm. It had been nineteen years since he'd buried his parents; buried an entire life. He often wondered what his twelve year old self would think of him now, almost as much as he thought about John and Mary Grayson would say.

They purchased some flowers from a nearby vendor and entered the gothic resting place. Graves dated back to the late eighteenth century, names and numbers eroded on the crumbling slabs. Men, women and children who had fought to eek out an existence.

He led them through the endless rows of polished monuments and flat hidden markers until reaching a simple round granite headstone with two names and two sets of dates carved into it. 

“It happened in slow motion. I kept thinking someone was going to help them. Catch them,” Dick said as he knelt to place the flowers in the holder. “But no one could.”

Madi remained silent next to him. This was the first time he had spoken in detail about that night. 

“I had just finished my part of the act. One more swing and I would have fallen too. In truth, I was meant to die that night. It was an accident that I didn't.” He fingers brushed over the dates of his mother's life. “She died on her birthday. Ironic, huh?” Dick looked back at her. “She would've liked you. They both would have.”

Madi sat next to him. “Can you imagine what our family gatherings would have been like? Your trapeze artist parents in the same room with my diva mother and primo uomo father?”

Dick chuckled. “I would actually pay money to something like see that,” he said, settling in next to her. The air smelt of freshly cut grass and birds were chirping. A gentle breeze carrying the scent of flowers made the heat tolerable. If he closed his eyes, Dick could imagine they were in a park instead of the cemetery. “If you ever want to visit your family’s, just say the word.”

Madi shook her head. “No… I don't need to… I don't know if it makes me a bad person or not, but I haven't been back to New Haven since I left.”

“Everyone's different,” he said. “You have things to remember them by. Things you can hold and touch; recordings of them singing and your brother playing the piano. I just have an old poster and a scrapbook of old newspaper clippings that Steph and Tim made for me.” He picked at a blade of grass. “I used to feel guilty.”

“Why?”

“Because it eventually stopped hurting so much. I stopped focusing on their death and remembering their lives. They exuded joy. We hardly had anything, but we were happy.”

“A wise man once said, ‘The day of death is better that the day of birth.’ It seems the opposite, right? But I thought about it a lot while I was backpacking around after my family died.”

“And? What conclusion did you come to? How could he say that?”

“Well… when we're born, we're blank. We haven't done anything yet. Our mere existence brings happiness to our family, but we haven't accomplished anything. By the time we die, we'll have a legacy.” Madi smiled at him. “Your parents legacy is you. You bring their joy to everyone you meet, and they'll share it with the next person.”

Dick touched his forehead to hers. “Thank you. For coming with me today. And for everything.”


	7. Old College Try

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian's second first day as a Teen Titan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes places a few months after Chapter Four.

This had been a mistake of grand proportions. From the moment he'd arrived in the City by the Bay, Damian knew it. He didn't belong here. The TT Tower was too exposed, it made him feel like a sitting duck. 

And there were too many speedsters zipping around. Damian did not enjoy speedsters. They were impulsive and impatient and impertinent. And they always made fun of him because he was serious and didn't get most jokes.

It wasn't that he didn't try, it was just that he didn't have time for the diversions of his peers. He had no interest in the mind numbing reality programs that proliferated the media. It was bad enough having to deal with those fools in actual real life; he was not going to waste what little down time he had catering to their narcissistic exhibitionism. As for the rest of the popular programs that filled conversation, again, his real life was already filled with such things. 

He liked music. The violin was one of his few indulgences, and his tastes weren't limited to the classical. Ducard and Kent had been extremely helpful in expanding his horizons over the years. However, most people never got to know him well enough to know this.

He was only ever former League of Assassins Robin, son of Batman. That was why he preferred to stay in Gotham. There, he was simply Robin or Damian Wayne, a son and a brother. 

The thought of his family sparked a twinge of homesickness. He could hear the others talking about him. 

“Why is _he _here?”__

__“Quien sabe?”_ _

__“Tiene poderes? Batman no tiene poderes.”_ _

__“Not unless you count brooding. That's all the Bats are good for. Killing the joy.”_ _

__“Escuchamos que Nightwing es divertido.”_ _

__“He's the only one.”_ _

__Damian pulled his hood down lower over his head. They already hated him. It wasn't fair; they hadn't even talked to him yet. Where were Ducard and Kent?_ _

__“Well, hello there, Chick. Long time no see.”_ _

__Things kept going from bad to worse. Rose Wilson, Ravager, was one of the team’s mentors._ _

__“Pollito?”_ _

__It was time to cut the head off the snake. “My name,” Damian said gathering himself to his full height, “is Robin. Not Chick. Not Pollito. Or whatever other version you come up with. And I don't need powers in order to kick your a-”_ _

__“Robin is a most capable warrior. He was taught by the some of the best I've had the pleasure to know,” spoke a melodic voice behind him. Damian shook his head and turned around. He was going to kill Ducard and Kent when he found them._ _

__“Thank you, Starfire,” he acknowledged her compliment. There was no sense in burning a bridge out of spite. The woman before him had a convoluted history with his family, but he had no specific reason to dislike her. She was simply another person who’d had brief encounters with him when he'd first left the League; when the wounds of abandonment were still raw. He wondered if she still saw him as an angry little kid._ _

__“Have you met the rest of the team?” Kori asked._ _

__Damian tried not to glare at the three speedsters in front of him. “They've made their presence known, but no, not officially.”_ _

__Kori smiled warmly. “This is Más and Menos,” she gestured to the twins._ _

__“Holá,” they said simultaneously._ _

__“And this is Dart. He's Jesse Quick and Hourman’s son.”_ _

__The third boy waved his hand. None of them made any motions to come closer or say anything more to him. Thankfully, he was saved from making forced small talk by Maya and Jon entering the room with their arms full of carrier bags. Damian immediately lightened Maya’s load, not only due to Alfred’s training but to give him a purpose and reason to escape._ _

__“You're here!” she said. “I didn't think you'd arrive until later.”_ _

__“Change of plans,” he mumbled._ _

__“I'm sorry,” Maya lowered her voice. “I would've been here had I known. I didn't mean for you to meet the guys alone.”_ _

__“Yeah, they can be jerks at first, but they'll warm up,” Jon added._ _

__Damian followed his friends into the kitchen area and helped them put away the foodstuffs. He noticed that they had purchased a few of his favorite items during their shopping trip and made certain there were plenty of vegetarian options. Immediately, he felt himself starting to relax. Perhaps this wouldn't be so bad. Perhaps._ _

__“You failed to mention who the mentors were,” Damian said quietly as he placed a kettle on the stovetop._ _

__“Does it matter?” Jon asked tossing him a open package of crackers._ _

__Damian poured a handful of the savory fish shaped snacks into his hand. Kent had once said they were designed for him. _“They smile until you bite their heads off.”_ And then he would torture him by singing the jingle.__

____“Wilson was a member during my previous short tenure. And Starfire... it's a long story.” He shoved the crackers in his mouth hoping to stave off further questions on the subject._ _ _ _

____Maya smiled at him. “Damian, that was years ago. People change. People grow. _You've _grown.”___ _ _ _

______Jon snorted a laugh. “Yeah, finally.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Damian scowled at his friend. “Watch it, Kent. I'm not shorter than you anymore.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Jon’s smiled widened. “But I still have something you don't,” he trolled._ _ _ _ _ _

______“And what's that?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I'm much, much better looking than you.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______***_ _ _ _ _ _

______Damian observed the sparring match between Kent and Dart. He felt a small swell of pride as he saw his old partner utilize moves he'd shown him years ago to win the round._ _ _ _ _ _

______“They both talk about you a lot, you know. Maya and Jon,” Wilson said. “It'll be good to have some diversity on the team. All these speedsters give me a headache.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye and noticed she was sitting with her blind side to him. She'd probably done it on purpose. “They don't take anything seriously,” Damian finally commented._ _ _ _ _ _

______She watched the two boys on the mat square off again. “It's a coping mechanism mostly. I should think you'd know something about that.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Tt.” He didn't take his eyes off the new match._ _ _ _ _ _

______Rose rolled her eye. “Oh, come on, Little Bird. You bled the need to be accepted back then.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______He shrugged. “It didn't matter.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Of course it did,” she said and nudged him with her shoulder. “I'm proud of you, Chick.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Damian turned to face her full on. “What are you talking about, Wilson?” he asked confused._ _ _ _ _ _

______She met his gaze with her good eye. “I know what it's like to be the outsider. The one everyone tolerates but wouldn't miss if they were gone. People always expected the worst from me, and sometimes I lived down to their expectations. The point is, you never had it easy, but you never quit.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Damian isn't quite certain how to react to this revelation. She'd been the only Teen Titans he'd connected with back then. Now, it made sense. “Thank you, Wilson.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Rose made a sweeping gesture of the room. “This group, is made up of misfits. We're all more alike than you'd think.” Damian scoffed at the notion. “It's true, Chick.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______He turned the full force of his glare to her. “I told you not to call me that.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______She stood up. “Tell you what? You'll spar with me. If you win, then I'll stop. If not, I can call you whatever I want.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Damian stood to accept the challenge. “Deal.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______***_ _ _ _ _ _

______That night they were split up into pairs to patrol the city. From what Damian gathered, San Francisco was welcoming to the Teen Titans on the condition that they were contributing citizens of the city and its suburbs. This involved patrols and community service when they weren't dealing with any major threats._ _ _ _ _ _

______“You did well during training today, Robin,” Starfire said. To his disappointment, he'd been assigned to her tonight. At least it hadn't been to the twins or Dart. “Ravager is not easy to defeat.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“There were high stakes on the match. My honor was on the line.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Kori hovered slightly above him. “Why are you here?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Her abrupt question caught Damian by surprise. “Because I was told I needed new experiences.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Do you _want_ to be here?” ___ _ _ _

________He shrugged. “Remains to be seen. Why are _you_ here?” he threw the question back at her.___ _ _ _ _ _

__________She landed back on the ground. “I was asked. It was felt Ravager and I would be well suited to guide this group. They are a special set.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“They don't seem very extraordinary to me,” Damian stated. “Nobody and Superboy are accomplished, but the others? Three speedsters seems a tad overkill on the roster.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I was not referring to their abilities. Their stories are theirs to tell, but I will tell you this much. Mas y Menos are orphans and were feared by their village. They grew up as outcasts. Both of Darts parents are in the business. He has spent more time with nannies than his own flesh and blood. Nobody’s own tale is full of sadness as you are aware. And Superboy may have two loving parents, but have you ever considered what it's like to be caught between two worlds and feel as if you belong to neither?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Wilson's words came back to him. _We're all more alike than you'd think._ Damian was beginning to see the truth to that statement now.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________***_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“So, how was it, Little D?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Grayson had called him practically the minute he'd returned to the manor. Damian wouldn't have been surprised if he'd asked Pennyworth to notify him of his arrival. He collapsed onto his bed and scratched Alfred under the chin. The cat stretched and rolled onto his back, taunting Damian with his belly. Despite knowing it was a trap, he went to rub it anyway._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“It was endurable.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________His brother laughed. “So, you enjoyed yourself.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Tt.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“That means you'll go back?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He pulled up his calendar and marked a date. “Perhaps.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Más y Menos are two obscure characters that have had brief cameos in the comics. Mostly they are from the cartoon.
> 
> Dart is semi-fictional. Jesse Quick and Hourman did have a little boy named Johnny, but there's no mention of him beyond being a baby. I made up his having powers and hero name.


	8. The List

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "There are two great pleasures in gambling: that of winning and that of losing." - French Proverb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This happens shortly before, Chapter 3: More Than You Know

“Hey guys, it's out!”

“Oh, lemme see! How far did Timbo drop this year?”

“What are you guys talking about?”

Stephanie turned around her tablet so Madi could see what was causing such a commotion. “50 Top Young and Influential People” by Lois Lane-Kent.

“It comes out every year,” she explained. “Tim’s been on it since he was seventeen. If he’s ranked lower than twenty-five, he has to let me bedazzle his uniform and bo staff.”

Madi searched for the article on her phone, secretly hoping to find her brother-in-law ranked in the lower half. The chance for the stoic Red Robin to seen bedecked in sparkles was too good to pass up.

“No _freaking_ way,” Jason said. “Baby Bat’s on the list this year.”

__

Dick ruffled his little brother’s hair and Damian swatted his hand away. “Way to go, Little D.”

__

_“#40. Damian Wayne, 17, makes his first appearance on the list this year, stepping out of his father’s shadow to make a name for himself. The young man’s typically aloof relationship with the media has caused his involvement in various animal rights organizations to previously go unnoticed._

__

_Many have observed the shifts in cuisine at various Wayne Enterprises functions to include a heavy rotation of vegan and vegetarian options over the years. Most thought it was simply one more way that WE was trying to tap into the social conscience to remain current. Few realized the true reason for these changes were a then ten year boy._

__

_The youngest Wayne is an avid animal lover whose support and hard work has lead to several animal shelters in Gotham City transforming into “no-kill” rescue and adoption centers. A kitten nursery was even added to one, in order to assist in saving one of the most highly euthanized groups._

__

_His efforts go beyond financial and administrative contributions, many at the shelters reported that he is not above rolling up his sleeves and getting his hands dirty._

__

_“It doesn't matter what the job is, whether it's cleaning kennels or bottle feeding, Damian will pitch in and help,” Coleen Parks said, the director of Gotham Rescue._

__

_The people of Gotham may have the Caped Crusader watching out for them, but for the furry inhabitants of that city, Damian Wayne has proved to be their hero. Sources at WE say that next year he will be granted official status within the company, and plans are being made to take his life-saving mission nation wide."_

__

Bruce’s chest swelled with pride as he read the short story on his son, and noticed Damian’s cheeks had reddened faintly in embarrassment at the printed praise. He had never been liked well be the media because of his unwillingness to play along. He would have to send a thanks to Lois for picture she'd painted of his son. It was about time someone reported on his good qualities.

__

“Yes! Oh _yes!_ Yes! Yes!” Stephanie cheered and bounced around the rec room pumping her fist. Tim slid down into the sofa a groaned.

__

_“26. Timothy Drake-Wayne, 24, is no stranger here. He's been a mover and a shaker since his youth. At seventeen, Timothy upset the corporate world when he became the controlling shareholder and CEO of Wayne Enterprises. He boldly went on to expose corruption within the Gotham City Police Department affecting the Wayne Foundation Neon Knights Community Outreach Program. A move that resulted in an attempted assassination._

__

_Only weeks after being shot, Timothy expanded the charter for the Foundation’s Neon Knights to international status. Today, the Neon Knights is overseen by Tiffany Fox and has helped thousands of youths avoid a life of crime around the globe._

__

_Since then, he has married his passion for technology and science with his humanitarian efforts. Past endeavors which earned him a spot on this list include developing various drones which assist in relief and reconstruction work following disaster (both natural and monster made)._

__

_Timothy’s latest labor of love is working to provide clean and inexpensive energy to Gotham City. He partnered with electrical engineering genius Harper Row to create a secondary electrical infrastructure to power the economically depressed neighborhoods of the city. The project went live in March, beginning in the Narrows and has now expanded to the entire East End with the goal to include the entire city by the one year anniversary."_

__

“Master Timothy, your accomplishments with Miss Harper have been nothing less than monumental,” lauded Alfred. “You should be proud.”

__

“No, I am,” Tim groaned. “It's just that I'm number twenty- _six_.”

__

The next news story that was posted on the notice board read:

__

__

**Red Robin Moonlights As Las Vegas Showgirl?**

__


	9. Queen Mab's Ride: Alfred Pennyworth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Romeo: I dreamt a dream tonight.  
> Mercutio: And so did I.
> 
> "Romeo and Juliet" - Act I, Scene 4

He used to think it was a good dream. Thomas and Martha Wayne never died in that alley. Bruce never became Batman. He grew up a happy and well-adjusted adult, following in his father's footsteps to become a doctor. Sometimes in the dream, Master Bruce would marry, and the sound of another generation would fill the halls.

As the years marched on and their lonely lives were filled, Alfred found the illusion disquieting. Whispers of reality would find their way into the dreamscape and distort the fantasy.

An article in the Gotham Gazette talking about the tragic deaths of a pair of circus performers. A photo of a black haired, blue eyed boy with a tear streaked face would stare at him, and Alfred would wish something could be done for the poor orphan.

Another young man with similar features begging for spare change in threadbare clothing. He was far too thin and eyes too haunted for his age, reminiscent of a shell-shocked veteran returned from war.

The estate next to Wayne Manor would be an empty vessel. He found himself mourning the loss of immense potential.

Sometimes, he would see a music box with a delicate ballerina pirouetting slowly on top, reminding him of a lost soul who strove to be more than what others thought she was. 

For all the smiling grandchildren that filled Wayne Manor with laughter, Alfred always felt that something was missing. Someone was missing. Somewhere among the brood should be a stubborn child who loved the violin and would try to sneak animals into his room. Who was a miniature version of his father.

The dream should have been happy. The Wayne family had been untouched by tragedy. But when its veil would descend on Alfred in the night, he would always awaken full of anxiety. Not until he checked on the five ghosts from his dream and ensured they were safe could he rest again.

No, for as much as Alfred Pennyworth had loved the Waynes, he could not give up his grandchildren. A life where they did not exist was nothing more than a nightmare.


	10. Queen Mab's Ride: Bruce Wayne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Romeo: Well, what was yours?  
> Mercutio: That dreamers often lie.
> 
> "Romeo and Juliet" - Act I, Scene 4

There's a base in the snow covered peaks of the Himalayas. It's hidden deep in the heart of Nanga Parbat where no ordinary man can reach it on foot. He knows it from his dreams.

Love existed there.

For a brief time, Bruce felt complete. He had a wife, and they created life with their love. A son who grew up confident and proud despite his flaws, secure in the knowledge that both his parents loved him unconditionally.

Life was not perfect. There were still battles and wars to be fought; together. United.

Not against each other.

This should have been the reality, instead of the waking nightmare they lived.

A son born out of manipulation and hidden from him for a decade. Who was taken from him by the woman who should have protected their son above all else. A woman who breaks his heart every chance she gets.

He dreams of rooftops illuminated by stars that shine like diamonds above them. She would run, and he would catch her. It was their infinite game. He would push, and she would pull. Until it was either early or late in his upside world.

She knew who he was. Where he was from. Things he had done. What he was capable of. And she loved him.

He saw the good in her. Believed in her. Trusted her. Confided to her. Hoped that she would see what he could. He loved her. He needed her.

He dreams of rain pelting down on them on a midsummer's night. Thunder so loud it feels like the sky may break apart. And a diamond saved since their first meeting.

It's a fantasy.

The reality is he is still afraid. Too scared to do what he wants to do. So, he throws himself into his role and his war to fill the void. And he fails.


	11. Queen Mab's Ride: Damian Wayne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Romeo: In bed asleep while they do dream things true.  
> Mercutio: Oh, then, I see Queen Mab hath been with you.
> 
> "Romeo and Juliet" - Act I, Scene 4

Damian knows what it's like to fly. To feel his body slice through the gravitational forces like a hot knife. To be untethered.

Most dreams he feels like he's falling. Down, down, down. Further and darker. Until he can no longer see the light.

The abyss is greedy. It wants to swallow everything he loves. A punishment for ever daring to care. It is never satisfied.

It wants him to believe that he can never be good. That his existence will only result in pain and destruction.

He’ll stretch out his hand, clawing at anything to stop the the descent. Cry out to deaf ears to save him. A mother who didn't care. A father who didn't come in time. Brothers who weren't there.

Still he falls.

Until mercifully he's jerked awake and finds himself on the cold floor. Titus licking his face to bring him back to reality. Alfred nearby to offer his soothing purr. They didn't care if he was created for malevolent ends.

He read once that animals can tell if a person is good or evil. If he was truly a bad person, wouldn't they know? They wouldn't have been willing to follow him to hell. They wouldn't watch over him while he slept.

This is why he prefers animals to people. They don't hold grudges for the mistakes he made in the past. They don't criticize or judge. They'll never use him as leverage against each other. He gives them love, and they return it unhesitatingly.

Comforted, he'll climb back into his bed. Titus will take his post as sentry at his feet; Alfred curled up at his head. Eventually, sleep will come again. Sometimes, he'll dream of flying.


	12. Queen Mab's Ride: Dick Grayson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benvolio: Queen Mab, what's she?  
> Mercutio: She is the fairies' midwife.
> 
> "Romeo and Juliet" - Act I, Scene 4

He knows other Earths exist. He's met people from them. Fought people from them. Almost died at the hands of them.

He has nightmares about that moment. When Luthor clamped his hand over his mouth and nose, shoving the cardioplegia tablet in his mouth. He felt it dissolve on his tongue, helpless to do anything about it. Then he felt his heart stop.

He heard Bruce yelling at Lex seconds before unconsciousness took him. He was afraid it was the last sound he would hear.

He'll wake up in a cold sweat and have to remind himself that he didn't die that day. He survived.

He wonders if elsewhere he didn't.

He dreams about the different paths his life could have taken.

There's a life where Kori didn't leave him, and they have a daughter. He wears a different uniform, and Bruce is an old man. Another where they have a son, but he hunts the people who were once his friends.

Sometimes, he and Barbara are together. The ones that are the most vivid, their lives are very different. She’s a cop, and he's a journalist. They have a son. The strangest ones, he's in a wheelchair and goes by Oracle.

He's seen a strange world where his parents never fell. But it was trapped in a devastating war between Amazons and Atlanteans.

Superman once told him that he's the multiversal constant. Always the same, no matter what universe. That no matter what happens, he always manages to stay cool, kind, and confident.

He's not sure he believes that. The only consistency he knows is true, is that in the end, he is always unable to save the ones he loves. No matter how hard he tries. In this life, he's carved out a piece of happiness. Will this be the one where it lasts?

She senses when one of the dreams steals his peace and will throw an arm around his waist or rub his back; grounding him in this reality.

As he drifts off again, he wonders if the others dream of him?


	13. Queen Mab's Ride: Jason Todd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mercutio:  
> And she comes  
> In shape no bigger than an agate stone  
> On the forefinger of an alderman,  
> Drawn by a team of little atomi  
> Over men's noses while they lie asleep.  
> "Romeo and Juliet" - Act I, Scene 4

The nightmares are an old friend. He knows they're coming to visit. They don't even knock anymore before coming in and making themselves comfortable.

He knows what to expect. Crowbars and maniacal laughing. Fire and the stench of burning flesh. Drowning in scathing a sea of green. These he's used to. He has a routine established to cope with them.

It's when he has good dreams he becomes unsettled.

Lying on the beach with Kori and Roy. Playing video games with Damian. Talking Shakespeare with Alfred. Waffles with Tim.

Good things are to be met with suspicion. There's always a catch. Even if it's just a dream.

The Sandman demands his wages just as Charon.

The dreams of what never were, he hates more than the nightmares. Graduating high school and going to college. Finding another path beyond the mask. A family of his own. Things that will never be.

A night of peaceful slumber is more painful than a tormented one.

He is Jason Todd. Outlaw. Red Hood.

Prodigal son. Miscreant. A failure.

He will never have the things dreams are made of. They went up in smoke with his youth.

So when his head hits the pillow, he wishes for a dreamless night.

But he knows wishes don't come true.


	14. Queen Mab's Ride: Cassandra Cain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mercutio:  
> Sometimes she driveth o'er a soldier's neck,  
> And then dreams he of cutting foreign throats,  
> Of breaches, ambuscadoes, and Spanish blades,  
> Of healths five fathoms deep, and then anon,  
> Drums in his ear, at which he starts and wakes,  
> And being thus frightened, swears a prayer or two  
> And sleeps again.  
> "Romeo and Juliet" - Act I, Scene 4

She dreams in pictures. Like a silent movie. In reverse. In slow motion or fast forward. Sometimes the people dance as if it were a ballet. They're dreams. They're not supposed to make sense.

She is never the princess of the story. A damsel. An innocent. Only the villain or the savior.

Cassandra lives for one purpose. To protect those she loves. She will do this by any means. It's what makes her dangerous. It is what scares her.

She was created in darkness. Raised in violence. Reborn under his mantle. A dark knight.

She has taken lives. So have her brothers. This is something they talk about away from Bruce's disappointed eyes. What they have done to protect their castle, and what they will do. Because the others can't. It is their burden.

She dreams of the day her hand is forced. And the man who gave her a family looks upon her with unfathomable sadness. Because she broke the One Rule. Will she be forgiven? Will she be exiled from the kingdom? Will he still love her as his daughter?

Cassandra wonders if she'll feel remorse. She feels regret for the blood that already stains her hands. What price is too high for those you love? Thou shalt not kill says Batman.

In her dreams, the blood never washes off. Her black is dyed crimson. Forever unclean. Unworthy to wear her family crest any longer. This is her nightmare.

She'll awaken, relieved to see her colors are still pure. Her black is still white in his eyes. Her vigil will continue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any comments or feedback are greatly appreciated. I'd love to know what y'all think.


	15. Queen Mab's Ride: Stephanie Brown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mercutio:  
> This is the hag, when maids lie on their backs,  
> That presses them and learns them first to bear,  
> Making them women of good carriage.  
> This is she-  
> "Romeo and Juliet" - Act I, Scene 4

She has blonde hair and brown eyes. Like her grandmother. She likes Chuck Taylor’s and Selina Gomez. She had a pet turtle named Morla. Her favorite color is purple.

Like her mother.

She'll be ten this year. The little girl in her dreams.

Stephanie doesn't know her name. But she seems happy. Well-adjusted.

That's all she wanted for her little girl. To be happy. To be loved. To be safe.

She tells her this in the dream. She says everything she'll never say. _Brush your teeth. Do your homework. Tie your shoes. I love you._

She gives her the words of wisdom she wished someone had told her sooner. _You are valuable. No one else tells your story. Limitations are a starting point. Climb back up, even when you think you can't._

She knows she did the right thing. But it still hurts everyday. Every time she hears a child giggle. It's why she can never quit. It is her penance.

She begs the little girl for forgiveness. She'll never tuck her in at night or sing her a lullaby, but she patrols the city to keep her safe. To make sure there will never be a monster in her closet or under her bed.

Stephanie prays she will grow up strong and proud and unafraid. Unshackled. In truth, she'll never know.

So she watches from her dreams.


	16. Queen Mab's Ride: Madilyn Grayson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Romeo:   
> Peace, peace, Mercutio, peace!  
> Thou talk'st of nothing.  
> "Romeo and Juliet" - Act I, Scene 4

Madi grew up in a world where superheroes were real. She was eight she first heard about Superman in Metropolis. An bulletproof alien who could fly. Not long after that, news of the Gotham City vigilante made headlines. Bat or myth? Then came speedsters and Amazons; archers and Atlanteans. It was as if fairy tales and legends were coming true. But so were horrors and nightmares.

Her hometown of New Haven was far enough removed to be spared by the destruction wrought by the multidimensional wars and interplanetary battles. These things were seen through the television.

She was in college when she saw one of them in person of the first time. New York City was where the Titans were based so it had only been a matter of time. She was picking up a pizza for her study group, and Beast Boy was there grabbing his team’s order. He had winked at her. It had been surreal.

If someone had told Madi back then her life would entwine with that world, she'd have laughed hysterically. That had been before hers broke into a million pieces.

She can always feel him come home, no matter how stealthy he tries to be. The mattress will dip slightly, and his warmth will spread over her.

Most nights are filled with peaceful dreams. Some nights, they'll cling to each other to find solace from the dark presence in their minds.

So many things are an illusion in their world. It's impossible to know what to trust.

But this. She and him. This is real.


	17. Queen Mab's Ride: Tim Drake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mercutio:  
> True, I talk of dreams,  
> Which are the children of an idle brain,  
> Begot of nothing but vain fantasy,  
> Which is as thin of substance as the air,  
> And more inconstant than the wind  
> "Romeo and Juliet" - Act I, Scene 4

He's had many conversations about it. He's talked for hours with Azrael about creators and fourth walls. He's come the conclusion that he just doesn't care.

Because sometimes he feels as if his life is one big cosmic joke.

Tim never intended for this to be his life. He only wanted to save Batman. Save Bruce Wayne.

And it has cost him nearly everything.

He's buried parents and friends. Brothers. Some were never dead to begin with. Some came back. And some never will. Who decides? He'd like to know.

That's what he dreams about. On occasion they're talking over coffee. Other times they're on a rooftop overlooking Gotham. They wax philosophical. Or debate vehemently. But he gets to ask his questions.

Such as, which sick freak thought it would be fun to give his parents Black Lantern rings? As if he hadn't suffered enough that year.

Was he doomed to be Batman?

Would it be worth it in the end?

Does he ever get what he wants?

Will he have a family or die alone?

In some dreams, they don't speak. Tim only beats them senseless, and he wakes up expecting to find his knuckles bruised and bleeding. Sometimes he's disappointed when they aren't.

He tries not to let the darkness consume him and focuses on what hasn't been taken away yet. The beautiful, loving ray of purple sunshine. His best friend that came back. A family by choice. A sense of purpose.

He'll pour another cup of coffee. It's easier to remember to good things when he's busy. To be busy, he needs to be wake.


	18. Contentment: Side Effects May Include...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life was good. Why change things?
> 
> An old subject makes a new statement.

Dick loved listening to her sing. It meant his wife was happy. At the moment, it was the sultry melody of Nina Simone on her lips as she put the finishing touches on their dinner. He stole peeks of her swaying to the music while he tossed the salad in its homemade vinaigrette.

They were content. 

Life was good. Not perfect, but neither doubted they could face what lie ahead together. In the few short years of their marriage, they’d already survived much.

Madi glanced over her shoulder as she pulled glasses from the cupboard. “How about some wine tonight? Or do you need to work before patrol?”

“No, I’m all yours,” he answered and opened the wine fridge under the counter. He browsed the selection and chose a bottle from the vineyard they’d visited during their much belated honeymoon.

It was a rare quiet night, and he wanted to savor it. No one was in crisis. There were no disasters to be averted. Everyone was healthy and accounted for.

Maybe that was why he said what he did. They were halfway into dinner when he uttered the fateful words. 

“I want to have a baby with you.”

Madi was mid sip of her wine. She kept drinking until her glass was drained. Dick watched her reaction with amusement. “Do you have a concussion?” she finally said. “Because if you do, then you shouldn’t be drinking.”

Dick chuckled and laid a hand over hers. “I’m not concussed.”

She poured herself another glass and topped off Dick’s for good measure. “I don't know, Dick. Things are good the way they are.”

“They are,” he agreed.

“And I don’t think you’ve thought this through.”

“When has that ever stopped me?”

“Dick,” Madi said throwing him a warning look. “I’m being serious.”

He sighed and swirled the red liquid in his glass. No doubt the baby scare early in their relationship was tugging at her memory. It had almost ruined them. But things were different back then. 

“I am too.”

Madi ran her fingers along the stem of the crystal glassware and stared at her half-eaten plate of food. Her appetite was gone. “I thought you didn’t want kids,” she said quietly. “What’s changed?”

It was a fair question. He hadn’t when they’d married. The chaos of his life had chased away any notions of his younger self about fatherhood. 

“I don't know exactly. All I know is when I look at you, I feel so much love I think my body is going to explode. And I want a piece of this beautiful person to live forever.”

She took another sip of her wine. Using the glass as a shield, she asked her next question. “What if I can’t? What if,” Madi inhaled a shaky breath, “it’s not possible?”

Life was good. But it was also an ironic joke. Now that he was finally in a place mentally and emotionally to be a parent, the door may have closed.

“We won’t know until we try.”

Madi’s other hand unconsciously rubbed over the scars on her abdomen. “I don’t want to disappoint you.”

Dick stood up so fast he nearly knocked over the small table where they sat. He hauled Madi to her feet and crushed her to his chest. “You could never disappoint me, Madi. Stop thinking you will.” He pulled back and touched his forehead to hers. “If you don’t want to try, that’s fine, but don’t say no because you’re afraid of letting me down.”

She nodded. Their food had grown cold and neither had the desire to keep eating. After cleaning up in silence, they found themselves on the oversized sectional staring a nature documentary. Madi rested her head against his thigh, and Dick’s fingers absently tangled in her waves.

“A lot would have to change you know,” Madi said after almost an hour of pretending to watch the television.

“I know,” Dick said, not missing a beat in the conversation.

“This place isn’t remotely baby proof. All your training equipment would have to find another home. Which means we’d have to finish the plans for this building.”

“I know.”

“And you’re night job. Adjustments would have to be made there too. I understand when you have to leave abruptly or cancel on me. A child won’t.”

“I know.” A smile crept onto his face. “Any other stipulations?”

“Yes,” She sat up and looked at him with a serious expression. “I’ve been thinking about this for awhile now, but it wasn’t the right time to bring it up.” Madi paused to search for the right words. “I think you should find a different day job.”

Dick scooted away from her in surprise. He loved his job as a bartender at The Lighthouse. He’d worked there for years. “Why?”

Madi rubbed her temples. “I know how you feel about that job, so I don’t say this lightly. But it's really just an extension of Nightwing. You use it to pick up info.” This was true, he couldn’t deny it. “The majority of your waking hours are spent in that frame of mind. If you want to be a dad, that has to change.”

This was the closest Madi had ever come to asking him to stop. Panic squeezed his chest at the thought of a life without free falling from rooftops. Dick forced himself to focus on what she was saying. It was only his day job.

“What would you have me do? I can’t hold down a traditional job, Madi. And the quota for vigilantes moonlighting as journalists is filled.”

She patted his knee. “That’s for you to decide. But it needs to be something that speaks to the Dick Grayson side of your life. I’m married to him too. It’s nice to have him around.”

“You make it sound like you married two different men.”

“Sometimes it feels that way.” She walked her fingers up his leg teasingly. “But I don’t mind. It keeps things interesting.” 

“Interesting, hm?” She shrugged coyly. Dick grabbed her hand and laced his fingers between hers. “So, does this mean yes? You want to give it a shot?”

Madi squeezed his hand. 

Life was good. They were happy.

She nodded.

But now they wanted something more.


	19. Let Me Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian confronts Maya.

Damian eyed Maya from across the table. She’d been acting strangely of late. It was troubling. They had an important mission ahead of them, and the last thing he needed was to be distracted by her change in disposition.

“Damian and Emiko are alpha on this one,” Koriand’r said from the head of the table. “They’ve been working this case on their own before bringing to us and are best suited to explain how to proceed. I turn the briefing over to you two.”

Emiko Queen rose from her seat and activated the presentation they’d prepared. Damian didn’t need to pay attention to it. He already knew the intel by heart. New designer drug making its way into the clubs. Highly addictive. Extremely expensive. Target is the young upper class; the richer the better. Get them strung out, then use them as pawns for a blackmail scheme. 

In hopes of tracking down the distributors and uncovering its source, the two had begun frequenting the clubs where the drug was allegedly distributed and put themselves out as prime targets. It had caused quite a media sensation. Stories of Damian and Emiko, pleasure-seeking rebels without a cause, involved in a torrid love affair. Was a merger between the two powerful families in the near future? Gossip rags had even gone so far as to create one of those ridiculous couple names for them. Damiko. Emian. Or something equally asinine.

Damian didn’t take his eyes off Maya while Emiko spoke, and to his frustration she wouldn’t look at him. Why was she acting so weird?

“Damian and I will enter the club together per our SOP and gain entrance to the VIP lounge,” Emiko continued. “The rest of you, minus Star and Ravager, are beta. You’ll cover the main room while they cover the exits. Only tag the dealers tonight. We need the bigger fish.”

“We know how an op like this runs,” Maya interrupted. “This isn’t our first time breaking up a drug ring.”

All heads swiveled toward her. 

“Maya está de malas pulgas.” Más whispered to his brother.

“Si, ella está como la gran diabla.”

“I am not in a bad mood,” Maya retorted. “I just don’t like being told things I already know.” She stood abruptly. “Now, if we’re done here, I need to prepare.”

Without waiting to be dismissed, Maya stalked out of the room leaving her teammates gaping after her. Emiko in particular was stunned. Damian had always described Maya as cheerful and easygoing. The girl she’d met that afternoon was cool and aloof. Now her attitude bored on hostile. She looked to Damian for a clue on his friend’s behavior.

Damian shook his head at her and stood to command the room’s attention. There was business to finish. “Are there any questions?”

Johnny Tyler raised his hand. “Yeah, I got one. What got into Maya?” Jon Kent jabbed his elbow into the speedster’s ribs, and he yelped.

Damian pinned him with a sour expression. “If no one has any questions regarding the op, then you’re dismissed. We move out at twenty-one hundred hours.”

Johnny darted out of the room in a blue and yellow blur, leaving a trail of yellow lightning. The twins and Jon sped out seconds later, yelling after Johnny not to eat all the Pad Thai. Koriand’r rolled her eyes as cries of, “Alagartado!” sounded out from the dining room and flew after them, saying there was plenty for everyone.

Rose Wilson sauntered up to the two remaining Teen Titans. “Welcome to the Tower of Terror,” she said to Emiko.

“It’s nothing I can’t handle,” Emiko answered, packing up her things. “As long as everyone does their jobs; I don’t care about anything else.”

Damian furrowed his brow. “Maya’s behavior was unacceptable. It was disrespectful to you and the rest of the team. She should be reprimanded.”

Rose slung an arm around Damian’s broad shoulders. “That’s a tall order coming from you, Damian. I remember a Little Bird who couldn’t say anything nice.” She lowered her voice so only Damian could hear. “Maybe you should talk to Maya and find out why she’s upset.”

Damian shrugged out of Rose’s grasp. He was the last person who should talk to her. She’d been avoiding him since he’d arrived at the Tower with Emiko. Even before, she’d been finding excuses to leave their conversations when he’d call to catch up with her and Jon.

If she wanted to talk to him, Maya could seek him out.

“You should go to the dining hall before the bottomless pits eat it all,” Damian said to Emiko, turning away from Rose. He picked up her bag and gestured toward the door. “No food is safe with three speedsters around.”

***

Maya wasn’t in the dining hall went they got down there. Kent said she’d grabbed her food and taken it to her room. 

It irked Damian. 

It was one thing for her to be short with him. Obviously, he’d done something to hurt her feelings. What exactly, he didn’t know and until she told him he wouldn’t know. But the others didn’t deserve the cold shoulder. 

Maybe it was that time of the month. Brown could be annoying when, “Aunt Rose came to visit,” as she’d so eloquently put it once. Gordon was fairly even keel. Gray could be snippy. Cain always seemed capable of killing him. He’d never noticed Maya being particularly temperamental, but there was a first time for everything.

He sighed. If he mentioned this as a probable cause for her recent behavior it was likely his head would end up on a pike. Brown had once told him it was unacceptable to insinuate a female was unable to control her actions because of her biology. However, if said biology was the causation of certain actions, didn’t that imply it wasn’t a conscious decision to act a certain way?

Women were complicated.

Damian stood in front of the mirror and gave himself a final inspection. He hated missions like this. Ones that required he go out as Damian Wayne, youngest son of billionaire Bruce Wayne; instead of Robin, partner to Batman.

He would be armed with a perfectly tousled quiff haircut, done yesterday by a celebrity stylist, designer clothing, and the smarm befitting a spoiled rich teenager. He felt naked without his usual array of smoke grenades, flash bangs, and batarangs. Damian would never admit it to Emiko, but he envied the unsuspecting weapons her stilettos were capable of becoming. At least, he had lock picks hidden in his accessories.

The other team members could be heard in the hall catcalling and wolf whistling each other. It was almost time to move out. One final fidget in front of the mirror, then he picked up his jacket and opened the door. 

Maya was the first one he saw, and he sucked in his breath at the sight of her. The fact she was pretty had never escaped his notice. He had eyes. But this was something you didn’t mention to a teammate.

“You look nice,” Damian said.

She smiled. For the first time all day. Damian felt a weight lift from his shoulders. “Thanks. You look nice too.”

“‘Sa nigua!” Menos said, giving an approving look at Maya. Damian’s glare burned holes into the other boy’s head. 

More whistling filled the hallway as Koriand’r, Rose, and Emiko joined the group. Maya immediately felt frumpy next to the other girl’s red dress and plunging neckline.

“Shall we?” Rose asked, linking her arm with Más.

***

“You know, normally my parents would kill me for using a fake ID to get into a club,” Jon said through the comm link. “But this place is so cool, I don’t think I even care.”

“Está de ahuevisimo!”

“Be cool, Kent, Más. Don’t blow our cover.”

They’d barely been inside for thirty minutes, and already Damian had a headache. The entire team had successfully gotten past the velvet rope. Damian and Emiko had made their entrance separately, arriving together in harmony with their growing reputation as a frivolous, party-seeking couple-in-the-making. The rest had trickled in shortly after and were in position. 

Now the work began. It was going to be a long night.

A flash of white caught his eye on the dance floor. Maya shimmied to the music. Damian wasn’t deceived. He knew she was completely aware of everyone and everything around her. 

He cut through the throng and caught her by the waist. “Dance with me.”

Maya’s rhythm faltered for a moment. “Won’t that ruin your cover?”

“I’m an entitled trust fund brat. I do what want,” Damian said and pulled her closer. “Now, dance with me.”

She complied and draped her arms around his neck. His hands stayed on her waist, tantalized by the soft silk of her jumpsuit. His fingertips brushed her bare back.

“Where’s your date?” she asked.

“My partner is getting our beverages. Fake ones can be more discreetly obtained at the main bar. Once we’re in the lounge people expect us to imbibe. Already having something in hand solves the problem.”

“Smart.”

“It’s not the first time we’ve done this.”

Maya stopped dancing and shifted away. “I know.”

Damian held on to her. “Why are you being like this?”

“I’m not being like anything, Damian.”

“Yes, you are, Maya—”

“I’m back!” Emiko appeared at his side, holding their soda waters cleverly disguised as vodka tonics. “I see you weren’t lonely.”

Maya spun on her heel and disappeared into the crowd. Damian sighed and took his drink from her. 

“Let’s go.”

***

She didn’t talk to him in the car on the way to the tower. She wouldn’t look at him during the debriefing. Instead, Maya spoke to everyone else, and looked at anyone else. 

It was cruel. Didn’t she know how important her friendship was to him? For her just to take it away without telling him why was worst thing she could do. Damian collapsed onto the couch next to his best friend and gazed the girl on the balcony that was driving him crazy. Maybe a couple rounds of Cheese Viking would clear his head.

“You're an idiot, you know that?” 

Jon’s words caught him off guard. “What are you talking about, Kent?”

Jon paused the game. “Maya. You’re an idiot.”

Damian picked up a controller and scrolled through the game’s options. “I’m not. She’s the one acting juvenile.”

His friend plucked the controller out of Damian’s hands. “Why do you suppose that is? Use your detective skills, Son of Batman.”

“Don’t mock me, Kent. I’m not in the mood.”

“Think, Damian. When did Maya start acting strange?”

Damian huffed and sat back into the couch. He came here to unwind and decompress, not to play a guessing game. “When I started working with Emiko on the drug ring.”

“Right,” Jon drew out the word. “Why would that bother her? It’s nothing new for you to work a case outside of Gotham. So what was different this time?”

He crossed his arms and thought. “Normally, I would call you in if I wasn’t working with my family.” Damian considered this possibility. “But it was Queen who approached me about teaming up. This entire ruse began because of her.”

“And it’s worked. Too well,” Jon said, squeezing Damian’s shoulder. “The world believes that you two are an item.” 

Damian grunted. “That still doesn’t tell me why she’s upset. Irritation at being passed over for an assignment, I understand. But we brought the team in, and she’s acting insufferable.”

Jon covered his face and moaned. “Damian, she’s _jealous_.”

Damian glanced out the windows. “That’s absurd.”

“Is it?” Jon looked at his friend pointedly. “I don’t need superpowers to know you two like each other, but I have them so I know without doubt that you like each other. I can hear your hearts speed up every time one of you gets close to the other.”

To deny it, was pointless; Jon was a walking lie detector. Damian’s mouth went dry and said heart started pounding. “You believe she has feelings for me? Beyond friendship?”

Jon nudged him. “Go talk to her.”

Damian was no coward but the idea of facing one of his oldest friends and confessing his deepest sentiments was terrifying. He’d never been good with communicating his feelings. And much was at stake here. A wrong word and everything would be lost.

Maybe it would be better to leave things as they stood. Or would he look back on this moment and wish he’d been braver? He knew if he called Grayson, his brother would say, “Carpe diem.” With a deep breath, he pushed off from the couch and headed to the outside patio.

Maya glanced back at him then turned her attention back to the bay. Damian looked back skeptically at Jon. His friend grinned in encouragement and made a waving motion for him to keep going. Damian joined her at the railing. “It’s a nice night.

She didn’t answer. He stared at his hands. “The op went well. You performed above expectations as usual.”

Maya scoffed. “Not good enough for me to run alpha with you.”

“That had nothing to do with your abilities, Maya.”

“No, it’s because I’m nobody,” she said, staring at the water, “and she’s somebody.”

The ocean breeze battered her short hair, and Damian watched goosebumps spread over her exposed skin. He took off his blazer and draped it across her shoulders. “You shouldn’t be jealous of Queen.”

Maya wheeled on him, her cheeks burning. “Oh, really? And why would I be jealous of Emiko?”

“Because you gave credit to the rumors we incited the brainless media to spread.”

She glared at him. “What do I care if you’re together?”

Damian recognized that like a cornered animal, she was lashing out. It was something they had in common. “Don’t you?”

“As far as I’m concerned, you’re perfect for each other. You’re arrogant. You always think you’re right. And you can’t stand to not be the smartest person in the room.” 

Everything she said was true. But when Damian peered into her eyes, he saw fear; not anger. He realized Kent was right, but she was too scared be the one to admit it. If this was going to happen, he would have to find a way to say everything that had been growing over the last couple of years.

“You’re not perfect either, Maya. There’s plenty of things I don’t like about you either.”

“Oh, really?” She wrinkled her nose at him in indignation. He fought back a smile.

“I especially hate how you can make me smile when no one else can. Or make me laugh when I’m attempting to be serious. And even your physical appearance is contrary.”

Now, she seemed thoroughly confused.

“Your hair is deceptively softer than it looks.” He swallowed and kept going. “I can’t figure out what color your eyes are. They’ll look green in some lights. Other times they’re gold.” Damian took a chance and rested his hand atop hers. “But when I look at you, I’m reminded how you saw the good in me when I didn’t see it in myself.”

She held her breath as the true meaning of his words washed over her. “You saw me too, Damian. You showed me I was more than Nobody. You gave me choices.” She laced her fingers through his. “We saved each other.”

They stood side by side listening to the waves break against their island shore. It was a long way down. The next step could result in a devastating plummet or an exhilarating fall.

Maya leaned in a little closer, and Damian slipped his arm around her to provide an extra layer of warmth against the chilly San Francisco night. Sunrise would be in a couple of hours. 

He felt good about tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> The recrudescence is coming...


End file.
